Lost Brothers
by McGonagall25
Summary: Regulus Black had been staying with his cousin Andy for the last few months. No one knew that he was alive. Now he is going back to his parents house. Sirius isn't to happy to see him after all this time. Can two brothers find each other again or is it too late? Add in a niece Sirius didn't know about and it might just work. Plus with Andy round they try to be nice to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Regulus was standing outside his own home. He didn't really want to go in and face his brother but he would have to do it sooner or later. His cousin Andy was there with him. She put an arm around him. "Regs it is going to be ok. I know you are scared about what is going to happen once you go in but you need to go in" said Andy.

Regulus had been staying with Andy and her husband for the last few weeks. "Your right. It's now or never" said Regulus knocking on the door. He hoped Lupin would answer or someone else but when the door open standing there was Sirius.

Sirius looked at Regulus and wanted to slam the door in his face but Andy was standing there. He just stared at Regulus. "Are you going to let me in Sirius?" asked Regulus.

"If Andy wasn't here with you I wouldn't" said Sirius stepping aside to let them in. Regulus and Andy walked in. He looked around. Not much had changed since he was last here.

"Everyone is in the other room. We should go in there now" said Sirius walking past them as they stood there. He didn't feel like talking to Andy. He couldn't believe that she was with Regulus after everything that he done.

Regulus was shocked at how Sirius was acting. Didn't he want to know anything about what happened but Regulus walked in with Andy. Molly was sitting stuff down on the table. He heard a little about her but not much. "Molly this is my brother Regulus and our cousin Andy. Regulus will be staying with us" said Sirius not looking at his brother.

"Nice to meet you both. I am Molly Weasley" said Molly giving each of them a hug. They sat down in two chairs. While Molly went about her work.

"Sirius" started Regulus but Sirius cut him off.

"Save it Regulus I don't want to hear it. You didn't have to join up but you did. I can't forgive you for that. Nor the stuff that you did."

Regulus just sat there after that. He watched as other Order members came in. It was weird being back here in this house. It was like old times thought Regulus but no parents here. "It will be ok Regulus he will come around just give him time" said Andy.

"Thanks" he said as Minerva sat down next to him.

"Hello Regulus it is good to see you. Albus told me that you would be helping the Order out" said Minerva smiling at him.

"Good to see you too Professor. Yes Dumbledore thought I could be of use and I want to help get rid of Voldemort" said Regulus.

"It's Minerva not Professor and Andromeda it is good to see you too" said Minerva leaning over Regulus to talk to her.

"It's good to see you too Minerva. It has been far too long" said Andy.

As they talked Regulus saw Sirius get up so he got up as well. He wanted to go and talk to him. Sirius needed to understand if they were going to stay in the house together for a while. He saw Sirius talking to Remus. "I can't believe Dumbledore would let him stay here. I bet he is still a Death Eater" said Sirius.

"I doubt that Sirius. If Dumbledore believes he is on our side then so do I. Regulus tried to get out and he did Sirius. Your brother needs you" said Remus.

Regulus really didn't need Sirius anymore but he wanted to be in his brother's life "Sirius I want to get to know you better and spend time with you. I also want my daughter to know you" said Regulus.

"Regulus it is going to take time. I need space and if you can give me that then maybe I will come around" Sirius said as he walked away.

He didn't want to get to know Regulus but he had to give Regulus hope for now. Regulus was glad that Sirius had said that. He would give him the space that he needed. Regulus walked back into the other room as Dumbledore walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Don't own anything JKR does. Please read and review.

Albus sat down and stated "some of you are probably wonder who this man and woman is that's sitting at the table. I would like for you guys to meet Andromeda Tonks and Regulus black. They will be staying here for a while."

Sirius cursed under his breath Remus was the only person to hear him. Sirius could deal with Andy but Regulus he wasn't so sure about when a girl about Fifteen walked in. He wondered who she was and how come she got to sit in on the meeting. "This is my daughter Beatrice" said Regulus looking at them all.

"Just for tonight she is allowed to sit in on this meeting" said Albus looking at them all.

So Regulus had a daughter. "Why didn't you tell me about her Regulus?" asked Sirius.

"It's a very long story. One that I rather tell you in private. I really don't want everyone to know it" said Regulus smiling at Sirius.

"Understandable. Does Andy know?" asked Sirius looking hurt that Andy may know something that he doesn't.

"Sirius I asked him the whole story and he told me after I told him I needed to know it if I was going to take them in" said Andy.

Sirius smiled at that. Bellatrix was the one that used force when she needed too but Andy would not use force but give a reason why she needed to know and Narcissa just stayed in the back ground. "Figures Andy" said Sirius.

"Can we get back to the meeting at hand? There will be time later for family gatherings" said Albus.

Severus wondered why Regulus didn't come to him and let him know he wasn't dead. They were decent friends in school. "There is nothing new Albus. He isn't telling me anything yet" said Severus as Regulus chuckled. Severus always thought that he was important when most of the time he wasn't.

"Thank you Severus. Is there anything else?" asked Albus.

"Lucius has been in and out of the Ministry. Fudge and him are talking about something but it is hard to catch" said Tonks.

Regulus knew she was Andy's daughter but he hadn't met her yet. She was pretty he thought. He also thought that he saw Remus look her way. She was looking at him from time to time. "Thank you Nymphadora. I want to know more when you get it. That's all for tonight. I will see you all next week if not before" said Albus.

Molly got up and started to go downstairs to the kitchen to cook while others like Albus left. Minerva didn't stay either. Soon it was just Beatrice and Sirius in the room. Regulus went to get something. "So your my Uncle Sirius right?" asked Beatrice looking at him.

Sirius just stared off into space pretending he didn't hear her but he had to answer he knew that so he did. "Yes I am Beatrice" said Sirius.

"Cool. I have heard so much about you from dad. You always sounded so cool and most people call me Bea" Beatrice said smiling at him.

Sirius looked her over. She had short spiky black hair and blue eyes. Beatrice had rips in her jeans along with some shoes he didn't know anything about. Her ears were pierced. "I doubt that. We didn't really hang out after we went to Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor" said Sirius.

"I know that but he always looked up to you. You know that the only reason he joined up was to please your parents. I don't know if dad wanted to be a Death Eater or not" said Beatrice.

Sirius didn't know that. It was something new to him. He did know that Regulus wanted to please their parents and not be like him but to learn that Regulus looked up to him was a shock. "Beatrice why don't you go meet the other kids. You can finish meeting your Uncle later. We need to talk" said Regulus.

Beatrice left the room. Dang thought Sirius I was just getting to know her and you had to ruin it. She might have told me more about stuff if you hadn't ruined it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you met my daughter Beatrice. She is a sweet girl most of the time" said Regulus.

"What's with the punk look?" asked Sirius. She was a black alright. He was curious why she dressed like that and wore her hair that way.

"It's kind of the in look with Muggles and she just wants to blend in" said Regulus.

So she wasn't all Black after all thought Sirius. No Black would want to blend in with Muggles. Sirius did but he was weird like that. "So do I get that story now or what? We are alone" said Sirius.

Regulus hoped that Sirius wouldn't want it yet but he would have to tell him sooner or later so why not now. "Ok I will tell you but you can't tell anyone ok" said Regulus staring at his brother.

"Ok tell me everything" said Sirius now curious about his brother.

"Well you know how your spouse is chosen for you in this family" said Regulus.

"Yea that's why I am glad that I got out before I got mine" said Sirius. Sirius could just imagine who they would get for Regulus. Some chick that would just want him for his name and money.

"Her name was Cindy Blackwell. She was a cute little thing but I didn't like her but I had to keep our parents happy so I dated her a few times. I asked her to marry me because I fell in love with her in the end. She had Beatrice and left me to raise our daughter" said Regulus.

Sirius wondered why she would leave so he asked. "Why did she leave" Sirius asked.

"She said something about not loving me anymore and she didn't want to deal with a child" said Regulus not smiling because in the end he did love her.

Sirius knew he had a lot of growing up to do but he could understand where she was coming from. "You know after Lily and James died I went after Peter instead of looking after Harry. If I had a brain I would have just looked after Harry. So maybe she was just to young to be a mother and wife. Maybe she couldn't deal with it" said Sirius.

"Maybe you are right Sirius. I knew that you went after Peter. I had an idea that you had changed secret keepers" said Regulus.

Sirius wondered how he knew that but he wasn't going to ask. That could wait for another night. "It's just a guess Regulus" said Sirius.

Beatrice made her way up the stairs. It was weird being in the house that her father grew up in. She looked around she wonder which room was her fathers. Beatrice stepped in the first door that she came too. She knew right away that it was Sirius's room. All the Gryffindor stuff around it. Harry walked in seeing someone enter. "Hello" said Harry.

Bea jumped back as he spoke. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"Harry Potter and who might you be?" asked Harry. He had never seen her before but she kind of looked like someone that he knew.

"Bea I mean Beatrice Black but most people call me Bea for short" she said offering her hand to shake.

Harry never knew a young person that shook hands but he took it none the less. "Nice to meet you Bea. Would you like to come meet the rest of them?" asked Harry.

She really didn't. Bea wanted to get back down and get to know her uncle more but she knew she couldn't yet. Her father wanted her to get to know them. "Sure I guess" said Bea leading the way out of the room.

"This way" said Harry leading her to a door on the left. They entered and Bea saw about five others in the room plus an older woman. Who looked like she was the mother of four of them in the room room.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Weasley. This is my sons Fred, George, and Ron plus my daughter Ginny and their friend Hermione" said Molly.

Bea smiled at each of them. "Nice to meet you all. I am Beatrice Black" said Bea.

"Well we best get downstairs dinner is done and I bet everyone is waiting" said Molly.

Bea was the first one out of the room. She wanted to claim her seat. Beatrice ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her dad and uncle were still talking. "Well you could be right. I have seen her since and don't know what happened to her" said Regulus.

"Talking about mum?" asked Bea.

She sure is smart thought Sirius. How much does she know about her mother but he didn't mean to say it aloud. "Everything dad doesn't like to keep stuff from me unless he thinks I don't need to know it" said Bea.


	4. Chapter 4

_Regulus sure had changed from the boy that I knew. He has grown up a lot. I wish I hadn__'t been so cruel to him at Hogwarts but that's in the past. Now is the time to start fresh but there are still things I nee to know before we go down way_ thought Sirius. "Beatrice why don't you tell us a little about your self" said Molly.

Bea really didn't want to but a look from her dad told her she should. "Well I am fifteen and I'm in Slytherin. No I don't think like most Slytherins. I like to think that I am different. Just don't cross my path on a bad day because you will see another side to me" said Bea.

Hermione wasn't sure what to make of her. While she wasn't sure they be friends but, Hermione wasn't ruling it out either. Ron on the other hand had his mind made up. She was a Slytherin so she was an enemy. "A Slytherin" said Harry.

"Yes Harry I 'm a Slytherin. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Bea.

"No, not at all" said Harry thinking about Draco. She seemed to be different so he was willing to give her a chance.

"Good" she said.

All through out dinner they talked. Molly looked Beatrice over. She was weird that was for sure but she seemed like a nice girl and Regulus looked like he had raised her well. One by one everyone left. It was Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Andy, Regulus, and Bea left now.

"So Regulus how long are you planning on staying here?" asked Molly smiling at him.

"Not long I hope. I just want to get back on my feet. Andy here is staying as well. She grew to close to Bea so she didn't want to leave her yet" said Regulus as Andy smiled.

"Yes well I never got to know my nephew so I am glad that I get to Bea who is a cousin. It has been lots of fun getting to know her" said Andy.

"Good night you all. It was nice meet you all, but I have to get up early for work. Molly you going to come?" asked Arthur.

"Yes I am. Good night Bea you should get some sleep. We will be cleaning tomorrow and you can help" said Molly.

Great thought Bea just what I like doing. She hated to clean. Her room was always a mess and that's the way that she liked it. Bea was tired so she would go to bed for that reason. "Good night dad. Good night Andy. Uncle Sirius we have to hang tomorrow and talk. Maybe we could go somewhere" said Bea.

"Bea you may not know this, but Sirius can't leave the house. He has to stay here" said Molly leaving.

Sirius groaned at that. He almost could of gotten out of the house if it hadn't been for Molly. "We can chat tomorrow though. I like that Bea. Sleep tight. There is a bed in your dad's room for you or you can share with Hermione and Ginny" said Sirius.

"Thanks I will go to the one in dad's room" said Bea.

Once she left Andy wondered what was going to happen and waited for the fireworks that were bound to come from Sirius. Sirius wanted to shout at Regulus but knew that it wouldn't get any answers faster. "Regulus I wonder where you have been for the last fourteen years?' asked Sirius in a would be calm voice.

Regulus could understand that. "I been in London but no one knew it. I didn't want to be far away. The thing is I couldn't go to Andy, because I knew the things I did she wouldn't approve of. I wanted to get things straight before I made a big move like that" said Regulus.

Sirius exploded after that. "You should of went to Andy she could have helped you, but your so called pride got in the way. Andy would have given you a place to stay plus Bea would have had a home. Think about it Tonks was still at home then. Tonks and Be would have known each other" said Sirius.

Regulus went off the deep end. "For your information Bea had a home. I made sure of that. I know Tonks and Bea would have known each other. I wasn't thinking but staying with Andy would have put everyone at risk. I didn't know if the Death Eaters thought I was dead or not. If they thought for a second I was alive, they would have came after any one that I was staying with. I couldn't have that" Regulus said.

Andy felt the need to step in now before things got way out of hand. "Boys no fighting you may wake your mother up and anyone else. What Regulus did Sirius is in the past. Yes we should remember it, but not hold it against him unless there is a reason too" said Andy giving them both a look.

Sirius wished she hadn't brought his mother up. It calmed him down. He didn't want to have to listen to her at all. "Fine Andy I am going to bed now. Do what you want" said Sirius getting up and leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy and Regulus went to bed shortly after that. They hadn't said much to each other. "Goodnight Regulus" said Andy.

"Goodnight" he had replied back.

The next morning Bea woke up and got up. Without waking her father up she walked out of the room after putting on a rob. Bea walked quickly and quietly to Sirius room. She was going to wake up. When she got there she opened the door with out turning on the light she jumped on his bed. "It's time to get up Uncle Sirius it is a new day" said Bea.

She must be a morning person thought Sirius but he wasn't. It was too early to get up. He looked at his clock it said 6 am. Time to go back to bed he thought but Bea wouldn't let him. "Come on it time to start the day" she said.

"Alright I am getting up. Please leave the room so I can get dress" said Sirius.

"How do I know you won't go back to sleep?" asked Bea with a smile on her face.

She's good. How did she know I was thinking of going back to sleep. Then he thought about Regulus. He must have done this as well a time or two. "Wait out side the door. If I am not done in five minutes then you can knock on the door and if I don't answer after five knocks you can come back in here and throw me off the bed" said Sirius.

Bea smiled at that as she left the room. It would be her pleasure to throw him off the bed. If he only knew he wouldn't have said that. Sirius laid in bed for a minute then got up. He grabbed his clothes and then got dress. Sirius left the room. "See I am dressed Bea" said Sirius.

"I see that Sirius" said Regulus laughing.  
"Regulus this isn't funny. It is 6 am in the morning and your daughter woke me up. I was planning on sleeping in" said Sirius.

"With Bea in the summer there is no sleeping in. Now during the school year you get to sleep in all you want. Bea tries to at Hogwarts" said Regulus.

Sirius laughed at that. At least he wasn't the only one that was going to have to deal with it. Arthur and Molly had came out. "What is going on?" asked Molly.

"Sirius is upset that he couldn't sleep in. I woke him up" said Bea smiling.

Molly smiled at that. It was funny. "Well I'll go make us breakfast. Why don't I" said Molly.

"I'll come help. I know how to cook" said Bea bouncing down the stairs two at a time.

Molly followed her as did Arthur. "Sirius we need to really talk. I want to tell you why I got out and everything else" said Regulus.

Sirius wanted to hear it all but right now he wanted to get to know his niece more than his brother. "How about later Regulus. I want to spend time with my niece. She is so much fun and I love getting to know her" said Sirius.

Regulus face fell but he could understand that. "Ok she wants to get to know you too. I can tell" said Regulus.

They made their way down the stairs with out realizing Andy was behind them. "Regulus I like the fact that your back here but you don't know how hard it is for me" said Sirius.

"It was hard for me too Sirius. Over time you will get over it" said Andy.

They just stared at her. "Andy when did you sneak up on people?" asked Sirius.

She just walked on with out saying a word. "Thank you for letting me help" said Bea.

_She isn't like most Slytherins I met. Bea is nice and kind_ thought Molly. "Your welcome dear" said Molly smiling at her.

"Doesn't Ginny or one of you son want to help you?" asked Bea. She thought it was rude of them not to help their mother cook. _Everyone should know how to cook_ she thought.

"No they don't. I haven't really given up on trying to get them to help but it is early so no sense waking them up" said Molly.

Bea could understand that. "Cool let's get to work" said Bea.

So they did and soon breakfast was done. The one's that were up sat down to eat not saying much as the food was good. Sirius got up to leave after his was done. Bea followed him. Sensing that she was behind him he asked "What do you want?"

"I have a way that we can sneak out. You just have to follow my plan" said Bea going up the stairs.

Sirius followed. "Tell me what it is" said Sirius.

He was curious to see how they were getting out of the house. As was Remus who was following behind them without them knowing. "You just cast a charm on the thing that you want to look like you and then you put it in your bed. No one knows. If you are very good you can even make it talk like you. See then you can sneak out" said Bea.

"I have a feeling you have done this" said Sirius.

Bea wished she did. "No I am under age so I can't but I have read about it. So what do you say?" asked Bea.

"What about your father he is going to wonder where you are" said Sirius.

She hadn't thought about that but it was small price to pay for Sirius to have some freedom. "Don't worry I will pay for it later" said Bea.

So they got too work as soon as they got up there. Remus stayed in the shadows. He was going to go with them to make sure nothing happened. Remus didn't like the fact that Sirius had to be cooped up but he also knew it was keeping Sirius from going back to Prison. Bea got dressed as Sirius set to work."Let's go" said Bea when Sirius was done.

"Ok now I am sure that no one saw us" said Sirius as they walked out the door with Remus close behind them.

_If they had known maybe they wouldn't have gone _thought Remus. He had a bad feeling about this. Like Sirius was going to get caught or worse something would happen to Bea.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius hadn't transformed. He didn't see the need as they were in Muggle London and they were out for a day of fun. So why be a dog that wouldn't be fun. "Uncle Sirius why do you listen to Dumbledore? I know that he is a great wizard but you should live your life the way that you want too" Bea said.

"Bea I rather not talk about it. I just do ok. I may not like it but it is the way that things have to be" said Sirius looking sad.

Bea could understand she just wanted to know. "So where would you like to go? I have muggle money and we can go anywhere you like" said Bea.

Sirius didn't know where to go but he had an idea. There was this place up the road that they could go too. All Bea had to do was look older and they could get in. "Bea I am going to cast an aging charm on you. It's the only way to get in. Don't worry nothing will happen to you" said Sirius.

Bea was down with that. It was reckless but she didn't care. "I have a fake license to go with it. It's says I am old enough to drink" said Bea hoping he would let her.

Sirius wasn't so sure about that. They weren't going in there to drink. Remus had to stop this before it went any further. "Sirius I know what you are planning to do. I wouldn't do it if I was you. Bea I can't believe that you would sneak out like that. Your father must be very worried. We are going home now" said Remus.

Bea didn't like it one bit. She had to say something to him. "No wonder James and Sirius hated hanging with you. Sometimes you gotta bend the rules and today is one of those days" said Bea taking off crying.

Remus and Sirius went after her they had to find her before Regulus killed them. They looked up and down ever street that they had come to but she was no where to be found. "You don't think she went into the bar?" asked Sirius worried.

"Sirius I don't think she would be maybe we should check to be on the safe side" Remus said. He was a little worried but not like Sirius was. They would find her.

Regulus was beside himself. He just check on Beatrice and she wasn't there. Molly told him to calm down. "Regulus I am sure that she is fine. Remus isn't here so I bet he went with them or after them. You stay here with the kids. I will go find them. You're not in any fit shape to" said Molly.

Regulus nodded at her. He could deal with that. Molly might be better at finding her then him anyways. "Ok Molly just please find her" said Regulus as she left.

Hermione came down the stairs with Ron and Harry. She wondered what was going on. "Mrs. Weasley what is going on" she asked.

"I am going to look for Beatrice and Sirius it appears they are not here. Regulus is going to stay with you lot" said Molly getting her coat and leaving.

"Good that's one less Slytherin in the house" said Ron smiling.

"Ron you shouldn't think like that. Something could have happened to them" said Hermione.

To save them from having a go again Harry stepped in "I bet Beatrice took Sirius out of this house. She probably thought he could do with some fresh air and Sirius went with it."

Hermione looked at Harry. She couldn't believe that Harry had said that. It was reckless without a doubt. "Harry why would you say something like that?" asked Hermione.

"Because it's the truth Hermione. Sirius was tired of staying in this house so she did something about it and I don't blame her. I just wish I could have gone" said Harry walking away leaving Hermione standing there shocked. To Ron credit he was not shocked.

Bea walked up to the bouncer. It was now or never. "Mind if I get in?" asked Bea flashing him a smile.

"Your id please" he said. To him she didn't look old enough.

"Here's hundred pounds. Will that do?" she asked.

"Sorry no id, no getting in. That's the way it works here" said the bouncer.

"Fine here" said Bea pulling out her id and showing it to him.

He didn't think it was real but because she had an id he had to let her in. Club police said so. "Fine you may go in" said the bouncer.

Remus came up to the bouncer out of breath. He had just been running to find her when he saw her. "She is under age. It is a fake" said Remus.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Yes it is true. I am her uncle" said Sirius stepping up.

"Then you need to leave girl. Normally that would get you in but since they tell me it really is a fake I can't let you in" he said.

Bea wanted to storm off but she couldn't. She knew she was gonna get it when they got home. "Look I am sorry but I am not going back there. I need a break and I am going to take it" said Bea.

"It was a bad idea Bea coming out here. I should have never listened to you. We need to get home. You need to understand. If you want to get to know me then we need to go home" said Sirius.

Bea nodded her head. She understood so she lead the way home. They ran into Molly. "Hello Molly it is nice to see you" she said in a sweet voice.

"You know how much trouble you are in Sirius. Taking Bea out of the house without asking her father. Even when Dumbledore said it was risky for to leave" said Molly whisking them home.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her as her back was turned. She thought it was his idea when it wasn't. "Molly it was my idea" said Bea.

"I don't care. Sirius should know better. He is an adult and you are a child" said Molly slamming the door as they went in.

woke up and started to scream. Sirius and Remus went to take care of her as Regulus came out. "Beatrice don't you ever do that again. I was worried sick about you" said Regulus.

"Sorry dad it won't happen again" said Bea.


	7. Chapter 7

Regulus was looking at her. She said it wouldn't happen again but he was sure that it would. Beatrice was known for pulling stunts like this from time to time. "Beatrice I love you but you can't do this" said Regulus.

Sirius came in the room he felt he needed to save Beatrice from what ever she was getting. "Regulus it's my fault I went with her. Sure it was her idea but I didn't tell her no. I went alone with it. So I am at fault" said Sirius.

Regulus looked at Sirius. He couldn't believe it. "I see how it is. You don't want to get to know me or you spend little time with me but your willing to take my daughter out" said Regulus.

Sirius smiled and said "Regulus I want to get to know her. I also would at some point love to get to know you but right now I can't. You understand that don't you. I am sorry. I will make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Regulus nodded and said "Fine Bea you are grounded for the rest of the it happens again it will be much worse."

She nodded and went upstairs. Bea walked into where Harry and the rest were. Ron noticed her and said "it is so like a Slytherin to do something like that. You didn't stop to think about what you would put your father through. Bea you did what you wanted to without thinking."

Bea walked up to him. She let loose on him. "Like you have room to talk last year when Harry's name was put in the Goblet you thought he did it and wouldn't talk to him. Also Ron you hate all Slytherins without giving them a chance. Yea and everything you say could be directed at a Gryffindor as well. Gryffindors hardly think most of the time they just do but I don't dis each and everyone of them" said Bea.

Ron attacked back. "It was different last year. I was upset that he didn't tell me how he got his name in. Once I believed he didn't put his name in I came around. That's because most all Slytherins are bad and support You-Know-Who. That's because we're brave and don't stop to think before we act. Slytherins are just stupid and so are you" Ron said.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George looked back and forth between the two. It was fun. Fred and George couldn't wait to see what she said next to Ron. Bea wasn't going to stand for this. She walked up to Ron and looked at him. "Right you had to believe it first you just couldn't take Harry's word for it. Some friend you are. Well I am not like most of them. I don't support him and never will. You got that right Ron. At least you can get something right. We aren't stupid nor am I" said Bea.

As she walked from the room she hit Ron in the arm. It would have been the face but knowing Bea it would have left a mark and she didn't want that. Ron started to go after her but stopped. He knew he couldn't hit a girl. So for now she got the upper hand. "Ron when will you ever learn. I am going down the stair" said Hermione.

In that moment Hermione realized that Bea was ok. She liked her a lot. Bea stood up to Ron like she would have done. It made her ok in Hermione's book. Ginny liked Bea alright but only time would tell if it last. "Bea that was cool. Sure you shouldn't have hit Ron but he had it coming" said Hermione.

"Thanks he just makes me mad. I can't stand him. I am trying but I just can't" said Bea as they walked into the next room where Andy, Tonks, Regulus, and Sirius were talking.

"Sirius I can't believe you" said Andy.

"I can mom. It's so cool. He just wanted to spend time with her. Sure he could have went about it another way but this is Sirius we are talking about" said Tonks.

They all laughed at that. "Yea Sirius knows how to cause trouble and get out of it. It's what he is good at" said Regulus.

"You remember Regulus there was this time that Sirius did something. He pined it on you and you were the one that got in trouble" said Andy.

"I sure do. We were at home and Sirius messed up the living room plus our parents room. I was the one that got in trouble. I told them it wasn't me but they didn't believe me" said Regulus.

"Well it was when they thought I was still a good kid. I let Regulus take the fall. It was too easy but I always wondered why I did. It's not like I was trying to stay in their good grace" said Sirius.

Regulus knew why he did it. It was simple. He didn't want to get in trouble. It would have been much worse for him then Regulus. "Sirius you would have been in much more trouble than me. It was easier for you to pass the blame" Regulus said.

"Yea it was. I can't believe that time has gone by. We use to be close for a while but now we are not" said Sirius.

They sat in silence for a few moments before they noticed Bea and Hermione. "Hello girls it is nice of you come down here" said Tonks.

"Well I had to get away from Ron and I wanted to see what was going on" said Bea.

She looked around the room. It looked cleaner than it had yesterday. Bea was shocked that the house was getting so clean. "It's coming alone real nice. If Molly keeps us going at this rate it will be clean before you guys go back to school" said Sirius noticing her looking around.

"Your right Sirius. Bea what do you say Hermione, you, Dora, and I go into the other room. Sirius and Regulus you guys can talk" said Andy in a way that they all did what she said.

Regulus was glad that they could talk some more. There was so much he wanted to say. Sirius was also glad. He wanted to talk to Regulus to tell him some stuff. "Would you like to go first Sirius?" asked Regulus.

Sirius nodded. "When you were sorted into Slytherin I knew that it was end of our friendship. I don't know why I didn't reach out to you. James was my best friend and we were so close that I forgot about you. I knew you needed me but I wasn't there for you. It breaks my heart to think that I could have helped you and didn't. I would say that I am sorry but I don't know if I am" said Sirius.

Regulus smiled at the fact that Sirius was opening up. It was rare for Sirius to talk like this to him. "Yea well it wasn't just our friendship that went down the drain. We were never close after that. You couldn't reach out to me and wouldn't. You had James and that's all you felt you needed. Remus and Peter were just good friends. You're right about that. I would watch you having fun and think about what could have been. Right again. You hit it on the nail Sirius. Don't say that unless you mean it" said Regulus.


	8. Chapter 8

Bea and Hermione went up stairs while Andy went to talk to Remus and Molly. Hermione was glad to get a few minutes alone with Bea she wanted to know more about her. "So Bea how come we haven't seen you around the school I thought we would have" said Hermione.

Bea had friends but she really didn't like to leave the common room unless she had too. "I find that the common is a nice place to be. I can hang with my friends there and don't have to worry about the rest of the school. You know how it is. You may not be a Slytherin but everyone calls you a know it all. I always thought that you were cool for knowing the answer" said Bea.

Hermione beamed at that. She found it weird that some liked her for her smarts. It was cool though even if she wouldn't emit it. Bea seemed alright but it would still take time for Hermione to warm up to her. "It is sometimes. Yea it is nice to be away from the rest of the school. Thanks I think. I guess it's nice that someone thinks it's cool that I am smart" said Hermione.

Bea started to laugh as they entered the room. Ron looked at them and said "What's so funny?"

Bea looked at him and replied "your face."

Everyone chuckled at that. Though they weren't trying to be mean but Bea was in a way. She didn't like Ron that well. Ron responded back with "at least I ain't ugly and a black."

She could have stormed off but she wasn't going too. Bea had a few things to say to him. "Ron at least I ain't like you. You may be a Weasley but you sure don't act like one. Plus there is nothing wrong with being a Black. We aren't all that bad just some of us. Just so you know you were talking about Sirius as well. Even if you didn't say so" said Bea taking a bow.

It felt good to let some of that out. Ron didn't know what to say after that . Hermione was the first to speak after that. "I think we all need to calm down. Ron you should watch what you say and how you say it. Bea you really need to cool it. Stop taking things out on us."

Bea knew that she needed to cool it but she didn't want to hear it from Hermione. "Fine I'll go. There are other people that I can hang with" said Bea.

She left the room and ran straight into Remus. "Hello Bea it is nice to see you. I just got done talking to Andy and Molly. So do you want to talk about anything?" asked Remus.

"Not really it's just Ron but it will all work out in the end. He is just being a prick. Nothing that I can't handle but thank you Remus" said Bea walking down the stairs.

Andy saw her coming and gave her a hug. "Bea I am so proud of you" said Andy.

Bea was didn't know what to make of it. She didn't know why her Aunt Andy was proud of her. "Why Aunt Andy?" she asked.

"For you just being you and not changing. Give Ron a chance. You may find that he isn't that bad. Now go do something fun" Andy said.

Bea gave some thought to what her Aunt said. She would at least be nice to Ron and see where it got her. It couldn't hurt much. Bea walked into the room her father and Uncle were in. "Hey dad and Uncle Sirius. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much we were just talking. So you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow" said Sirius.

She forgot about that. Bea wasn't ready to go yet. There was so much more that she wanted to do here before she left. "Yea but I wish it was weeks away. I'm not ready to go back yet" said Bea.

She gave her dad a hug. Bea would miss him when she was gone. Regulus would miss her too. He returned the hug then said "it's will be ok. We will be fine. It will give Sirius and I more time to talk. Don't forget to write."

"Write me too. If you would like write me first then your father. He can wait. I want to know all about what you are doing at Hogwarts" said Sirius with a wink.

Bea loved this. "Sure I promise to write everyday if you want. You got it Uncle Sirius. I know it will dad" said Bea.

For the first time Beatrice felt like crying. She didn't want to go back. Just when she was getting to know her Uncle and she had to leave. If she knew of the events that would play out over the course of the year she wouldn't have went back. "So go pack Beatrice so your all ready to go tomorrow" said Regulus.

Bea did as she was told. Soon it was time for bed. Bea layed down in the room that she shared with Ginny and Hermione. They both were asleep. She was thinking about the up coming year and what she wanted to do. Soon she was asleep. Remus came to wake them up. "Time to get up" said Remus.

Bea got dressed and went down to eat breakfast soon they were off. But not before Molly got mad at Sirius. "Dumbledore said no Sirius. Be it on your own head then" said Molly.

They left following the dog out the door. Sirius was casing a cat. Bea thought it was funny as did Regulus and Harry. Molly on the other hand just wanted to get there. Regulus pulled Harry and Bea to the side as when they got there. "I want you both to be safe. Padfoot told me to tell you Harry to keep your self safe. Don't do anything stupid. That goes for you too Bea" said Regulus.

"Ok well see you Regulus" said Harry.

He gave Sirius a pat then got on the train. Bea gave her father a hug and Sirius a pat then jumped on the train. It was easier this way. Soon they were off. "Let's go find a seat" said Harry to Neville, Ginny, and Bea.

Neville had joined them. Bea didn't know who he was. "Neville this is Beatrice Black and Bea this is Neville Longbottom" said Ginny.

Bea knew who he was now. His parents were Aurors she knew. Neville felt that she was related to Bellatrix in some way. He just didn't know how. "Nice to meet you Neville" she said.

Neville smiled at her and said "you too."


End file.
